Once Around, Once Back
by sarah1711uu
Summary: Some troll trolled Karkat and Sollux for "others to enjoy". Can this mystery troll actually help or get caught in a human "love triangle"? (Story is better than the summary. Trust me. I suck at summaries.)
1. Greetings

**A/N: THIS ALL OCCURS BEFORE THE TROLLS ENTERED THE GAME!**

* * *

I successfully entered into one of the most fortified hives probably ever, Karkat's. I had obviously tried before, but failed each time. I was wondering how I got past his Lusus this time when I almost walked into Karkat's room. I whipped back out of the door and around the corner as I heard him leave his room. I couldn't estimate the time I had, so I snuck in and sent to all the trolls something like, "HEY GUYS. NO MORE SWEARING. NO QUESTIONS, JUST DON'T". I got all replies fairly quick.

All agreed, but one person in purple ask, "wwhy wwould i do somethin for a lowblood like yourself".

I replied, "I SAID DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!"

"wwhatevver" is all he responded. I looked for someone to harass and I spotted someone in yellow. I click their name to start a chat.

It went like,

"TA: kk what do you want

CG: I WANT TO ASK YOU IF YOU HAD ANY RED FEELINGS FOR ME

TA: well yeah. we are moiiraiils. riight

CG: I MEAN REDDER FEELINGS THAT I HAVE FOR YOU

TA: are you a2kiing me two be your matespriit

CG: YES

TA: oh well kk"

As I got off, TA said "of course ii wiill be your matespriit". I closed out of the pop-up box and hurried out of the room. I heard him grumbling as I stood behind a corner. I giggled as he swore at his computer and the "HACKER" who did it. I heard him grumble some more as he typed on his computer. I peeked into the room. I saw him type to TA.

All I could read was, "JUST COME OVER NOW!" I ran down stairs and out the door, hoping to meet this TA. I pretend to walk up to Karkat's hive as I'm guess TA walked up to.

"Hey," I waved as he approached. He waved back. "So, you going to Karkat's, too?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to come. I don't get why he was flipping if he had the same feelings," he said. I noticed his lisp. "I mean really. Why would you flip if you were the one who wanted to be matesprits?"

I used my favorite line, that was usable for male and female trolls, "Oh, girl. I totally know how you feel. I mean Karkat hasn't broken my heart, but some other troll did."

"Yeah? Would I know them?" He raised an eyebrow at me as we stood by the door. I nodded. "Red or black?"

"Red." I shook my head, removing the thoughts. "Sorry. Bad memories."

"It's all cool. I know how you feel, girl," he smiled as he took my line.

"Oh. I'm such an idiot. I forgot to ask your name. What is it?" Karkat opened the door.

Karkat and the other guy answered at the same time, "Sollux." Sollux whipped around to view Karkat. He seemed especially displeased.

"Sollux, would you care to tell me why you wanted to be matesprits?"

"Uh, Kk, you wanted to be matesprits," his lisp was more pronounced when he was angry.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Karkat yelled. I flinched automatically.

Sollux pulled out something that resembled a phone. "Well, look at this." I guessed it was the conversation Sollux and I had.

"I didn't send that. A hacker did. That's the other reason I called you over. I need to know who the hacker is." Karkat tapped his foot.

I came into the conversation, "Someone's PMSing."

"PM-whating?" Sollux asked.

"It's an Earth girl thing. It's when they go crazy and get desperate." I giggled as I said, "And apparently male trolls, too."

"Oh. No, Kk is like that all the time," Sollux smiled.

"Well, since I'm not needed here..." I trailed off, hoping Sollux or Karkat would ask me to stay.

"Oh, well, bye," Sollux waved.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Karkat crossed his arms.

"Only if you don't need me to find the hacker, yeah."

"I could always use an extra pair of hands," Sollux suggested.

"Fine. Both of you, come in," Karkat said as we walked in. He closed the door and Sollux was already half way up the stairs. "Geez, Sollux." He glanced at me, "You would think it's his house. Climbing up the stairs like that. Well, come on." He waved me forward. I followed him up the stairs and into his room. Sollux was already typing away on the computer. Karkat face-palmed as I walked to see what Sollux was doing.

"Are you seriously putting a virus into his computer?" I asked as I leaned over Sollux's shoulder. I smiled as Karkat flipped his lid. I turned to him, "Karkat, I was just joking. Lighten up." I turned back to the computer, "You would think he could take a joke."

"He's never taken a joke as a joke," Sollux's reflection smiled. "Not that I can remember."

"So, you're looking for an external force?" Sollux nodded. "Why not an internal force? I mean what if the hacker used his own computer, but inside the hive?"

"I never thought about that. I'll check the log for any other computer source." Sollux typed away. He stopped for a moment. I saw why he stopped. Someone was messaging Karkat. It was the same purple text guy from earlier. "Kk, you need to talk to Eridan." Karkat grumbled some as he took his chair back from Sollux and I backed away. Karkat typed something before closing the chat pop-up box. It popped-up again. Karkat typed something and closed the box once more.

"Is everything fine?" Sollux asked, edging closer to the computer.

"Yeah. Just Eridan knows about our conversation," Karkat spun in the chair to face us.

"Which one?"

"The one I called you over for."

"This isn't good."

"Why?" I asked. They turned to me. "I mean it was a hacker who said that. Ever if they intentions were good." I frowned as I felt the guilt pile up. Soon everyone would know about Karkat and Sollux if I didn't act. "Let me talk to Eridan."

"Why?"

"Why not? I'm the extra pair of hands, aren't I?" I nudged Karkat out of his seat, but his and Sollux's hot breath heated my neck.

I started up the conversation box.

"CA: are you here to threaten me again

CA: you knoww i could get fef in on this

CA: and im not afraid to either

CG: No, I'm not.

CG:I'm sorry if you thought this was real, but the conversation between Sollux and Karkat was faked and a hoax.

CG: I am one of the many hackers that formulated the conversation for others to enjoy.

CG: Mainly, one who has too much time on hand.

CA: wwhat

CA: are you sayin that sol and kar never had a thin for each other

CG: No, they didn't.

CG: I and others planned out this whole event.

CG: If you wish to threaten me, the hacker, go ahead.

CG: But I must warn you of the consequences that will arise.

CA: im gettin fef invvolvved with this

CG: Do as you wish, but heed my warning.

CG: If you get Fef involved, you will only look bad in the end as an awful snooper, who hoped to ruin two trolls' lives.

CG: Fef will never forgive you." That's when he left.


	2. The Bet

... **(A/N: R&R!)**

That's when he left.

"You were the hacker?!" Karkat and Sollux yelled simultaneously. I turned to face them.

"Yes, but I have a good reason."

"And what would that be?" Karkat tapped his foot.

"If I didn't, then you would have never actually let me in."

"How is that a good reason?" Karkat blew up.

"That's actually pretty ingenious." Sollux rubbed his chin.

"Why, thank you." I smiled. I tried not to blush when I looked at Sollux, but I guess Sollux caught on.

"Why are you blushing?" Sollux asked.

"He's blushing?" Karkat looked at me. I blushed harder. I connected what Karkat said and countered with a "Hey!" "He's kinda cute when he blushes."

"I'm not a 'he'." I crossed my arms.

"You're an it?" Sollux cocked his head a bit. I face-palmed. "Well, you're not a guy. And you certainly not a girl. By the deduction, you're an it."

"Why would you assume that I'm not a girl?"

"You are?" Karkat crossed his arms.

"Yes. But why would you think I'm not a girl? Is it because I know how computers work?" They looked away from and Karkat started to whistle. "Why, I never. You sexist trolls."

"But, um, girl person, I never thought you were a girl because of the way you spoke," Sollux said.

I blushed hard. I thought that Sollux and Karkat would have stuck to the excuse of I knew how to work a computer. I never thought either of them would try to apologize. I brought myself to reality when I heard Karkat say, "I bet you can't get her to kiss you."

"I bet you can't get her to kiss _you_," Sollux countered. I guess they thought I wasn't paying attention and I wasn't up until they made bets. I pretended to drift back into self-awareness. "Don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" I asked, innocent from anything.

"Oh, nothing. Just a thing between me and Kk." Sollux turned back to Karkat, "So how much?"

"Twenty," Karkat stated.

"Thirty," Sollux tried to pronounce, but it came out like, "Thithe".

"Fine. Thirty, but you have to do it by the end of the day."

"And you do, too." They shook hands on the bet.

"Oh. Is it a bet? What's it for?" I asked.

"None of your business, girl person," Sollux turned to me. "Sorry for calling you girl person, but I don't know your name."

"Oh. Sorry. I never did tell, did I?" I looked at Sollux, then Karkat. "My name is Anabel Leone."

"Ab? That's not a half bad nickname," Sollux rubbed his chin some more.

"And neither is Kk." I paused. "Now we need a nickname for you, Sollux."

"I'm fine with Sol." He winked at me.

"Okay, Sol, Ab and Kk, but Kk is your thing, Sol."

"Hm," is all Sol or Karkat said.

"Oh. How about Kitkat?"

"What is a 'Kitkat'?" Sol asked.

"It's a delicious Earth treat they have," I answered.

"Well, since I am delicious," Karkat, or Kitkat, said. I laughed a bit, which caused him to blush and smile. I mentally noted _one point for Kitkat_.

I looked outside, "Oh, crap. I gotta go. My Lusus would kill me if I can home late again." I started to leave.

"You can't go just yet," Sol grabbed my hand. "I was just getting to know you." I noted _a point for Sol_.

"It's only mid-day, Sol. I just need to check up on her. She likes it when I come home for lunch," I said. Sol still didn't let go. "Hey! How about we go together?"

"Are you sure it would be okay with your Lusus?" Kitkat asked. Sol dropped his hand, letting mine fall as well.

"Yeah. She'll enjoy the company." Sol and Kitkat looked at each other. "No, she doesn't eat trolls." They smiled a bit. "Well, let's go." We left Karkat's hive to go to mine. I was glad it wasn't to far. It felt like less time because Sol and Kitkat kept it enjoyable. When we got there, Sol had earned three points and Kitkat four.

"Wow, Ab. I never thought your hive would be like this," Sol awed.

"What did you think? I lived in a cave? No. This is my hive." I opened the door to see my Lusus. I hugged her around her neck as she nuzzled up to me. "I'm sorry I'm a bit. I was with friends." She appeared to nod. I smiled, hugging her tight before letting go. "Oh, yeah. These were the friends, Sol and Kitkat." She made some noise and I replied with, "No. Not really and besides it's none of your business." She walked away.

"I never saw a hoofbeast Lusus," Sol said.

"Really?" I asked as I walked in and up to my room. I swung the door open.

"Geez, Ab. Why do you have so many books?" Kitkat asked. I closed the door once we were in.

"So my Lusus can't come in here. I made it just wide enough for me, but not her." I paused, thinking of a joke. "Sorry, Kit, if it's too much knowledge for you." I high-fived Sol, who was laughing. The only thing I thought after the joke was how sexy Sol's laugh actually is. I leaned towards Sol to hear his laugh better. I'm guessing he took as a sign I liked him, which I did, but... Sol pulled me close and kissed me. At first it was hard, then it became softer. I pushed back a bit. He responded by pushing a bit harder. I thought this was great and it was, but then an image clouded the experience. I pulled away. I couldn't believe that I participated in the stupid bet. I couldn't believe I had even enjoyed it.

What I could believe was that I was just a pawn in Sollux's and Karkat's feud. "Please leave," I said.

"Not until I get an explanation of what just happened," Karkat demanded.


	3. Conflicts of Interest

...

"Not until I get an explanation of what just happened," Karkat demanded.

"What do you need to know?" Sollux asked. I turned away from Sollux and grabbed Karkat. I thought it would be the only way to settle the stupid feud. I pulled him close and gave him the same passionate kiss Sollux had given me just moments earlier. To my surprise, Karkat was a better kisser than Sollux. I held on to Karkat until he grabbed me. I hoped that this would show Sollux and Karkat that I wasn't someone who could be messed with. And when we released, Sollux swore at Karkat for "stealing me" and "forfeiting the bet".

"How could I lose it if she kissed me?"

"I still can't believe that you two are going on about the stupid bet. If either of you guys were man enough to actually tell me your feelings instead of making a bet, maybe I wouldn't be so pissed at you both." They looked away. "Calm down, Anabel. It's all good. Just calm down," I muttered. I took a deep breath before addressing them. "I hope you two have had enough time messing with a person." I wiped away a tear.

Karkat and Sollux looked surprised. "I'm sorry I feel betrayed, which caused me to cry." I wiped a tear and turned away from them both. I felt a shiver go down my spine as Karkat placed a hand on my shoulder.

He turned me around, "Ab, you have... you never said..."

"What?!" I shouted. "Spit it out!" I wiped more tears away.

"I thought I was the only one with red blood," he finally got out. He turned around and grabbed Sollux. "Sollux, let's go."

He pulled away, "Not yet. I think she wants to say something."

"Please don't go," I cried. I flung myself at neither of them in particular. Sollux caught me and pulled me close. I cried harder, thinking of all the things I did to hurt anyone else. I shivered as he held me tighter. I thought for a moment that he knew what I was feeling, but then again...

"Ab, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that..."

Sollux took over, "He didn't think there was anyone else like him. The only one with red blood."

"Candy red," Karkat added. I felt like I was the only one to reach a distant island that everyone avoid. I was the only one who could find the treasures within.

"Oh, Kit. I'm sorry. Sol, I'm sorry." I cried, but tried to wipe away the tears. Kitkat, or Kit, joined the group hug. I heard my Lusus banging on my door, but ignored it. My door opened and my Lusus got upset. I quickly pushed them away, knocking Kit and Sol into my book stacks. They fell with the books, but my Lusus was getting all my attention. "I said it was none of your business." She basically asked me why I was crying. "Because I can. It's not because of Kit or Sol." I paused, listening to what she had to say. "Fine. I will." I paused again. "No. Not yet. And yes, I will clean my room. Now leave, please."

I closed my door and spun around to see Kit and Sol kissing. "What in the name of... Stop making out!" Sol pushed Kit off of him. "Ugh. You guys are making my think pan hurt. Even worse than Kit trying to understand coding." Kit responded with a "Hey!"

"Okay. I'll explain things, since I'm the only one to understand any of this," Sol said, climbing to his feet. "As I see it, Ab likes Kk, Kk likes me and I like Ab and Kk."

"The way I see it is Anabel likes Sollux, Sollux likes me and I like Anabel and Sollux," Kit said, brushing himself off after he stood up.

"Well, I guess we could be matesprits, then," Sol grabbed Kit's hand.

"Okay. That's cool. You know, complete ignore the girl you fought over just a while ago. No, no. I'm totally cool with it," I glared at Sol and Kit.

"Oh, well, since you're okay with it..." Kit said.

"No, you idiot. She's saying she's not cool with it," Sol smacked Kit with his free hand. I giggled at the noise. I heard my computer beep, signaling that I had a message. I showed them to my computer, which was hidden behind a massive wall of books. I smiled as I read the chumhandle. I slid into my seat as I checked the conversation that he started. It went something like,

"-fatePrince [FP] began pestering darkCleric [DC] at 13:30-

FP: H3Y

DC: MITA! I am I glad to hear from you again.

DC: It's been forever.

DC: Have you talked to Kurz or Kani yet?

FP: N0

DC: I just realized that is probably wouldn't be best to talk to Kurz, since it is his party.

FP: Y35

DC: Can you at least talk to Kani?

DC: I'm sure he would be glad to hear from you.

FP: N0 H3 W0LDN'T

DC: I just thought maybe you could at least get the basic idea down.

DC: I'm sure if I asked him, he would help.

FP: THAT'5 8ECASE HE L1KE5 Y0U

DC: Well, yeah.

DC: We're moirails.

DC: And besides, I'm fairly sure he'll do it for Kurz.

FP:...

FP: F1N3. 1'LL T4LK T0 H1M.

FP: F0UR Y0U.

DC: And for Kurz.

FP: 4ND H1M." I felt Sol and Kit peer over my shoulder.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked. Their eyes darted from the screen to my eyes.

"Who is 'Mita'?" Sol asked.

"Yeah. And who's Kurz and Kani?" Kit looked back to the screen.

I crossed my arms. "None of your business."

"So, you're not gonna tell us?" Sol crossed his arms.

I uncrossed my arms. "Friends of friends. Now, will you both stop staring at my computer?!"

* * *

**Okay, so one more A/N. My friends pointed out some stuff, but Idc. So if you guys find that, then give yourself a pat on the back. I REALLY DO NOT CARE!  
**

**Anywho, no one posted a troll yet to be in my story, so I making this up as I go.**

**IF you still want a troll in particular to be in this, then post it in the review box.**

**AND "Kk 2teal2 hand2", so says Sollux. (name that youtube vid)  
**


	4. Once upon a Time

...

I uncrossed my arms. "Friends of friends. Now, will you both stop staring at my computer?!" I felt more than an invasion of somewhat public privacy, like an invasion of my personal safe haven, my mind. I stared at each one for a solid minute. Sol pushed up his red and blue glasses that hid his red and blues eyes. He leaned over me to type something. I turned around to see what he was doing. I couldn't believe he was talking to Mita!

The log showed something like this,

"DC: who are you

FP: WH47 D0 Y0U M34N 4L

DC: ii mean what2 your real name" I pushed Sol away from my computer and the next conversation went like,

"FP: Y0U 4R3 N07 4L

DC: Sorry.

DC: A friend of a friend took my computer for a moment.

DC: Don't worry.

DC: He's not touching my computer again.

FP: H3

FP: 15 H3 7H3 S4M GUY FR0M 83F0UR

FP: 7H3 0N3 45 4 M4T35PR17

DC: No.

DC: Please drop it.

FP: L37 M3 74LK T0 H1M

FP: PL345555553333333

DC: I said no.

DC: He's a hacker.

DC: I'm not letting him touch my computer.

DC: Or Kit, for that matter.

FP: WH475 7H3 F1R57 GUY5 N4M3

DC: I said drop it.

FP: WH0 15 17

DC: Sol.

DC: Are you happy now?

FP: Y35

FP: W417

FP: Y0U H4V3 4 P37 N4M35 F0R 7H3M

FP: 1 N33D 70 73LL 3V3RY0NE

DC: Don't you dare tell anyone.

DC: Especially not Kurz or Kani.

FP: Y0U L1K3 H1M

DC: Mita, you know that me and Kani are only moirails.

FP: 50

FP: D0 Y0U

DC: I do.

DC: But you can't tell anyone.

DC: Promise?

FP: PR0M1S3

FP: WHY D1DN7 Y0U 73LL M3 34RL3R

DC: Because I knew you would be triggered if I openly admitted that I like Kani.

DC: I just sent that, didn't I?"

Sol giggled and said, "You sure did, you idiot."

I face-palmed as I shook my head. I returned to the conversation,

"FP: N0W 1 H4V3 PR0F

DC: You promised, you wouldn't send it.

DC: I'll get...

DC: Dang it.

DC: The person who's a hacker is Sol.

FP: 50

DC: He can't hacker your computer from mine because I banished him from it.

FP: 5UCK5 70 83 Y0U

DC: I'm not actually that afraid of letting him hack your computer via mine.

FP: ...

DC: Yeah.

DC: That's what I thought." I caught Sol's reflection. He looked away.

"My think pan hurts," Kit admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I asked as I spun to face him and Sol.

"Well, first off, I don't know any of these people," Kit began.

"Duh. I mean I'm just using nicknames. Like Sol or Kit."

He blushed a bit before continuing, "Second, why would you let Sollux touch your computer?"

"Because I wanted to teach Mita a lesson. He doesn't tend to understand straight conversation, but sure can take a hint at a threat."

"And third... You made me lose my train of thought."

"Sorry," I shrugged. I felt a shiver go down my back. I faced Sol only, "Sol, can you... do you have..."

"Yes," is all he said. I put up a mental block. He seemed surprised by it, so I stuck my tongue out like a little kid.

"What is going on here?!" Kit shouted.

"I blocked Sol," I giggled.

"Kk, you can't seriously let her do this, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sol, are you serious right now? You sound like a two-sweeps-old. I mean get it together man," I said as the computer beeped again. I turned around, yet again.

It was Mita again. I rolled my eyes as I answered him,

"DC: What?

FP: 1 70LD K4N1

DC: YOU DID WHAT?

FP: 1 70LD K4N1

DC: What did you say?

DC: TELL ME!

FP: 1 70LD K4N1 7H47 Y0U L13K H1M

DC: MITUNA!

DC: WHY IN YOUR RIGHT MIND DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE OKAY?!

DC: Post exactly what you sent Kankri.

FP: 4L L1K35 Y0U

DC: Gosh.

DC: Don't talk to him anymore.

DC: Not until I tell you, okay?

DC: Or does Sol need to get involved?

FP: N0

DC: Now just let me talk Kani." I shook my head. I couldn't believe what just happened. I knew all I could do was send Kani a message.

"How have you been able to hide your blood for so long?" Sol asked from behind me.

"I never go out," I muttered. "I only go out to see Mita or Kani. Sometimes Kurz," I shrugged.

"It must suck to be so lonely," Kit added.

"Not really," I looked down at my keyboard. "I've gotten used to it, so..."

"You can't seriously stay here, you know?" Sol placed his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up, but at my hands that rested in my lap.

"But I am. I knew from a young age that I was a screw up by the mother grub. Everyone I came into contact with shunned me, said that I was just a lowblood with no reason to live." I paused to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I thought that if I killed myself, then I would... I would stop the chain of outcasts." I wiped more tears away as Sol lifted his hand. I sniffed and went on, "My Lusus said to ignore them, but I saw them nearly everyday from the first three sweeps of my life. After my third wriggling day, I decide that I would come out every other day, not everyday." I looked up at my computer screen. Kit and Sol gave each other a worried glance, but I still pushed forward. "Soon, I came out one out of three days, then once a week. After about ten weeks of that, I just stayed inside..."

"That is probably the saddest story ever. Even sadder than mine," Kit interjected. All I could do after the ordeal was nod. I dabbed my eyes with the ends of my sleeves. My long sleeve fell just enough for the long, jagged scar to show.

"Ab?" Kit rotated the chair. "Did you try?"


	5. Last Step

...

"Ab?" Kit rotated the chair. "Did you try?" I looked away, unable to even look in their general direction. I blinked away tears as best as I could. I pulled my sleeve up before Kit pushed it back down when he grabbed my wrist. The sting on tears was ever-present. I glanced up at Kit and Sol. They both looked upset at the scar.

I ripped my arm away and said, "I knew I should have cut deeper!"

"Ab, don't say stuff like that!" Sol shouted.

I looked him in the eyes, "It would have solved a lot of problems, though. My Lusus wouldn't have to stay here. Kankri would never had to deal with my [crap]! Even you guys wouldn't have to even be here." I wiped the tears away. I sighed, "I know you don't like me. Either of you."

"That where you're wrong, Ab.."

I cut Sol off, "NO! I read your thoughts. You don't like me at all. You never have. You never will. You were just pretending. At first, I brushed it aside, thinking, 'Oh, you know. He just needs to warm up to me.' but I was mistaken. YOU NEVER LIKED ME, SOL!" I turned back to my computer, having a mental break down. I typed to Kani about my problem, which something like this,

"-darkCleric [DC] began pestering onceHopeful [OH] at 14:02-

DC: I'm leaving.

OH: Where t9?

DC: Away from everyone.

DC: Hopefully, away from them once and for all.

OH: Where t9 exactly?

DC: I don't know.

DC: I'm going deeper this time, though.

OH: Deeper?

OH: What d9 y9u mean?

OH: Are y9u impling the certain thing y9u sw9re y9u w9uld never menti9n again?

DC: Yes.

DC: I'm sick and tired of all the crap everyone gives me.

DC: And all the crap the gave me.

OH: They 9nly gave y9u 'crap' 6ecause they didn't kn9w if y9u w9uld 6e useful 9r n9t.

OH: Even if y9u were three sweeps 9ld.

OH: And h9w they didn't find 9ut y9ur bl99d c9l9ur is 6ey9nd me.

DC: I've only ever worn plain black shirts and pants.

OH: Alth9ugh, I've seen y9u in different.

DC: Or occasionally, skirts.

DC: That wasn't the point of this conversation.

OH: And what wo9uld that 6e?

DC: leaving everyone

DC: making everyone happy

DC: giving you a break from me

DC: to give everyone a break from me

DC: once and for all

OH: If y9u think I'll just sit here and d9 n9thing, well, y9u mistaken.

OH: I'll 6e 9ver in a m9ment.

-onceHopeful [OH] ceased pestering darkCleric [DC] at 14:16-

DC: dont come". I waited for Sol or Kit to say something, but they seemed baffled at my problems. We sat in silence for about ten minutes, half the time it would normal take for Kani to come. I heard the door swing open and close. Footsteps sounded as well as some grumbling.

"Anabel? Where are you?" Kani called.

"At my computer," I shouted back. After some time, Kani showed his face to the gap between the book wall and the real wall.

"Anabel, you can't truly..." he stopped when he saw Kit.

"Who the [freak] are you?" Kit asked, backing up a bit, closer to me.

"I've never hear such language from one of Anabel's friends, besides Mituna. As you know, he has a bit of a mental incompetence." Kani turned to me, "Anabel, I am here to refrain you from harming yourself in any way."

"I'm sorry, Kani. But I don't want to talk to anyone now," I said as I pushed past him at the opening and went to my corner. My corner was the most difficult spot to get to. I had stored my fantasy drawings and story. Most of them were shipping pairs of Kani and me. I smiled as I flipped through one of the books. I skimmed it, then put it back down on the table, next to my most recent drawing of Kani and me as a couple. I frown, thinking that I wouldn't have any matespritship with him at all.

I sat down in my chair that sucked me in a bit. I pulled the knife out of the wall, the one that I used the first time. I dragged the tip across my left forearm. It wasn't enough to cause serious bleeding, but enough to have me fade away from existence. I dropped my arm over the side of the chair and put the knife back into the wall. I didn't make a move to wipe the red tears that fell from my chin or the blood that fell from my fingertips. As I relaxed, I started humming an indistinguishable tune. I released all the pain from my heart and all the problems from my mind. I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes. The tune was catchy, so catchy that I made lyrics to go along with it.

I sang softly at first, getting loud as I sang,  
"I wish I had it  
I wish I could  
It was the only thing  
I ever needed  
You could have given it  
You should have given it  
A chance Just one more time  
If you only had given  
Given me a chance  
A chance to prove my worth".

I paused. I hummed some more of the tune, thinking of proper lyrics, and repeated the chorus after a minute, softer than the first time,  
"I wish I had it  
I wish I could  
It was the only thing  
I ever needed  
You could have given it  
You should have given it  
A chance Just one more time  
If you only had given  
Given me a chance  
A chance to prove my worth".

When it ended, I muttered, "Now I have the courage. I finally have the courage to end it all." I opened my eyes to see Kani, Kit and Sol find me. I smiled weakly, "Now it's all over." I closed my eyes as everything turned to black.

* * *

**GoT aNy QuEsTiOnS? pUt ThEm In ThE rEvIeW bOx! HoNk! **


End file.
